


Granulated Sugar

by GlasyaLabolas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delic is the only one that seemingly cares.</p>
<p>(Drabble for Izaya's birthday set in an AU where Shizuo's a single dad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granulated Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> The only briefer you really need for this AU is that the Alts are all around nine years old.

“Why Namie, you shouldn’t have.”

 

There’s a little pink pastry box wrapped with a simple white ribbon now sitting in the center of his desk. It’s likely some cheap dessert bought with no consideration for his tastes with some rat poison snuck in somewhere, as per Namie’s fashion. But Izaya’ll bite today since no one has bothered with him; not a call from his so proclaimed friend and not even Shizu-chan when he poked around Ikebukuro for the very purpose of annoying the brute.

 

He’ll throw it directly into the trash as she watches.

 

“Don’t get any disgusting ideas, I didn’t.” Namie’s bored tone is as evident as ever. “You had a visitor while you were out on your Heiwajima excursion.”

 

“I see.” Well _that_ explains the monster wrecking half of the shopping district while not so much as giving him a glance.

 

A gentle tug and the delicate bow comes undone easily. It’s a piece of dark chocolate cake, a petite slice that will only take him two to three bites to consume. There’s some granulated sugar lightly sprinkled on top, surely to cut into the bitterness, and a soft aroma of coffee coming from the dark walnut colored treat.

 

It’s _thoughtful_ and another thing he’d never expect from the miniature blond after all Izaya’s done to his family.

 

Izaya doesn’t allow himself to think anything else besides ‘ _I hate sweets’_ as he goes for a fork.

 

* * *

 

“Why’s Dad rampaging through that ladies’ store?” Delic casually asks his two brothers, as if he has no idea why Shizuo would be frantic after his kid disappears for about an hour in a crowded area.

 

Ruby rolls his eyes, “Thinks that’s where you went. Where _did_ you go?”

 

“Nowhere important.”

 

Ruby doesn’t believe him and Tsuki knows but wouldn’t tell Dad _or_ him, so he gives up his curiosity in favor of watching the spectacle of employees and police officers trying to be helpful to his panicking parent and only making him more harried. Three mannequins have already been destroyed by flailing limbs alone today.

 

“Think he’ll be mad once he realizes I stole his wallet?”

 

“Definitely,” is Tsukishima’s soft response. “What’s that,” he questions, pointing to the grocery bag Delic had reappeared with.

 

“Salt.”

 

Maybe Shizuo’ll lighten his grounding if he tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Scumlord.  
> (Scaring and stealing from Shizuo probably counts as a gift, no?)


End file.
